Chuckie Finster
Charles "Chuckie" Crandall Finster Jr. (III) is Tommy Pickles' adorable best friend from Rugrats and All Grown Up! The character was originally voiced by Christine Cavanaugh until her retirement in 2001, after which Nancy Cartwright took over the role (though Candi Milo voiced Chuckie in at least two video games). Chuckie is the second oldest out of the original five Rugrats, at two years old. He is distinguished from the others by his irrational fear of particular objects, most notably the guy on the oatmeal box and clowns. He is also the only Rugrat who is left-handed or south-pawed and the only one who has spoken an intelligible word to adults during the series (he said "No" during Rugrats in Paris: The Movie). Chuckie's appearance comes from Rugrats music supervisor and former Devo frontman Mark Mothersbaugh. Another inconsistency is the number of teeth Chuckie has in his mouth. In the early episodes, he is shown to have not only his trademark buck teeth, but also a full mouth of them. From late 1992 onwards, the mouth full of teeth is removed, and he has only the two buck teeth. In Rugrats One of the original five main characters introduced in Rugrats, Chuckie has uncontrollable red hair, glasses and bucked teeth, and is left-handed or south pawed, as revealed in "Chuckie's a Lefty" (first US tx: February 19, 1999). Chuckie commonly wears a blue shirt with Saturn on it, purple square glasses, green shorts with light green squiggles, diapers (until after "Sand Ho!""), yellow socks and red shoes with untied white shoelaces. After "Chuckie vs. the Potty", he wore beige, light blue or white bear-pattered training pants, then dark blue or white briefs. Despite his cuteness, he is scared easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he is still friends with Tommy Pickles and the DeVille twins. Among his fears are adventures, clowns, and "the guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat". He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears (albeit briefly) to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie is there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble. He is very close to his father, Chas, and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie is the only character who does not come from a two-parent house hold, prior to Rugrats in Paris. Early episodes mentioned his mother as if she were still around, but in the episode "Mother's Day", it was revealed that Chuckie's mother, Melinda, passed away from an unknown illness. In the Rugrats films In The Rugrats Movie, Chuckie gets barfed on by Tommy's new little brother, Dil. He is in a truck with the other Rugrats and he keeps bouncing in the air back and forth and he says "I don't know if I should throw up or throw down". He doesn't get saved by Tommy when he falls into the water because Tommy had to get Dil because Dil was only a baby and Tommy didn't want Dil to drown. He gets his glasses stolen by the monkeys and he accidentally steps on them a little bit when he finds them. In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Chuckie is the main character with a bigger role and hero; something that had rarely happened before in the series. His heroism is shown when he leads the Rugrats on the giant Reptar to the church to stop Coco from marrying his father, Chas. He carries a teddy bear named Wawa that his late mother made him. Wawa is Chuckie's "security blanket", attachment or travel companion, like Angelica and her doll, Cynthia. In Rugrats Go Wild, he finds a friend in the water named Donnie, from the other Nicktoon, The Wild Thornberrys. He starts posing and Donnie copies him until Donnie starts making his own pose and that scares Chuckie. Chuckie is mad at Donnie for leaving the water and later, his clothes disappeared (since he washed them in the water). He gets Donnie's clothes and he has just a pair of shorts. Donnie starts wearing Chuckie's glasses, his tennis shoes, his T-shirt and his shorts. Chuckie eventually gets his clothes back from Donnie. In All Grown Up! Since he got older, Chuckie has been wearing braces for his teeth (which is expected to be for "2.5 years", according to Chuckie's statement in the pilot for All Grown Up!). He still considers Tommy his best friend. One difference is that he is not as close to his dad as he used to be (as seen in "Saving Cynthia") Notable storylines for Chuckie have included his crush on Nicole Boscarelli, dropped after the first season ("Chuckie's in Love" and "It's Cupid, Stupid", first US txs: December 6, 2003 and February 14, 2004); partnering with Angelica on a social-studies project ("Project Chuckie", first US tx: November 27, 2004); entering the safety commissioner election against an imaginary friend, inexplicably dropped without even mentioning the final result ("Izzy or Isn't He?", first US tx: November 27, 2004); and dragging in what looked like a trashed Christmas tree ("The Finster Who Stole Christmas", first US tx: December 7, 2004). Also, in the pilot for All Grown Up, it is mentioned that he first had a crush on Angelica's friend, Samantha Shane. He is also the president of the audio-visual club at school, as seen in the episode "It's Karma, Dude!" Chuckie also has an anxiety disorder that he was been dealing with since his early years. Trivia * Chuckie's character design was originally intended to be used for a bully, and was based on one of the main music composers for the series, Mark Mothersbaugh. * Kira legally adopts Chuckie as her son in Finsterella and Chas legally adopts Kimi as his daughter. In a legal sense, that technically makes Chuckie and Kimi siblings and not just step-siblings. * In Season 1 to early episodes of Season 2, Chuckie is shown with multiple teeth besides his trademark buckteeth. However, since Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch, those multiple teeth were eliminated. * 12 year old Chuckie kept his appearance in All Grown Up!. * In All Growed Up (where 11-year-old Chuckie appeared), 12 year old Angelica introduces him to 12 year old Samantha Shane as "Charlie Finster III," even though his grandfather's name is Marvin. * The Behind the Scenes featurette for Rugrats in Paris shows that Chuckie was originally going to sing "I Want a Mom" himself, but this idea was scrapped in favor of having the song performed by Cyndi Lauper. * He was played by Christine Cavanaugh, who also voiced Oblina, in another Nicktoon, Real Monsters. Coincidentally, Oblina appeared in the episode Ghost Story. * As seen in the Season 4 episode "Radio Daze", Chuckie is shown to be ticklish on his feet. * It is unknown if Chuckie has any cousins. On his father's side, he doesn't because Chas is an only child, and Chuckie's grandparents always remark how Chuckie is their only grandchild, and happily cry when Chaz adopts Kimi since that means they have two grandchildren now. * It is possible that Chuckie's birthday is either in late April or early May, if Tommy's birthday is in June. If Tommy's birthday is in August, Chuckie would be born around June 14. If Tommy's actual birthday is in June, since in All Grown Up Chuckie mentions that he's a year, 1 month, 3 weeks and 5 days older than Tommy which would make his birthday fall around late April or early May. Since Phil and Lil are 3 months older than Tommy and their birthday is March 31 along with the fact that Tommy was born 2 months premature, making Tommy's actual birthday in June but his real birthday is supposed to be in August, and according to what Chuckie said would make his birthday most likely fall in late April. * In All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences, Chuckie has been seen as a 3-4 year old, and a 7-8 year old. * Chuckie, in All Grown Up, has freckles on his bottom, as briefly revealed in What's Love Got To Do With It? * Chuckie is allergic to dandelions like his father, but not cats. * Angelica calls him by his last name sometimes, starting in Season 3. * He didn't want to give up his diapers, but now that he is potty trained, he refuses to wear them again. * His first word heard by the grown-ups was "no", as was shown in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. * Apparently, because of Chuckie's nose always being congested and stuffed up, because of allergies, he doesn't know what Phil and Lil smell like, except in the episode The Smell of Success when he had his nose unstuffed and actually could detect the stinky smell coming from the twins. * Chuckie is similar to Jeremie Belpois from Code Lyoko. They're both smart, aren't good at P.E., and want to skip P.E. although Chuckie doesn't skip gym class. * After watching Captain Blasto, he takes a nap. * Chuckie is terrified of clowns like Didi Pickles. * In Dude, Where's My Horse?, it's revealed that Chuckie can play the harmonica, although he never says how. * Despite being one of the oldest members of the group, Chuckie has never had his first kiss. * In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Chuckie said "9/11". * He my have a crush on Lil, as seen in "I Do". * Chuckie is revealed to be very good at sewing as seen in "TP+KF", where he makes a two-headed dragon costume (for him and Tommy) on his own. * It is revealed that Chuckie is great at climbing as seen in "Interview With a Campfire". * Chuckie is shown to be very protective of his sister Kimi as it has been shown in a lot of episodes in both Rugrats and All Grown Up!. * According to Chuckie in "Super Hero Worship", ''he started to read when he was five years old. * Chuckie's favorite superhero is "''Armadillo Dave". ** He relates to him because Armadillo Dave is also slow, klutzy, and near-sighted. * In "TP+KF" Chuckie reveals he wet his bed until he was 7 years old to Tommy. * In "Bad Blood", Chuckie suffers from a skin condition known as psoriasis. * Tommy sometimes calls Chuckie, Chuckaroo in Rugrats, while Betty calls him Chuckster, as do the others later in All Grown Up!. Gallery 2.Chuckie.jpg Chuckie.jpg Chuckieloseshisglasses.png Chuckiesfirsthaircut.png Chuckiesduckling.png ChuckieLil29.jpg RugratsChristmasGroupShot.jpg Chuckie in AGU.jpg|Chuckie in "All Growed Up". ChuckieLil1.jpg Tommy_and_Chuckie_in_AGU_season_1.jpg|Chuckie with Tommy in the first season of All Grown Up! LilFlirtingWithChuckie.png Chuckie at Christmas.jpg Chuckie biking.jpg Chuckie meeting monster trio.jpg|Chuckie meeting the Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Ickis_Licking_Chuckie.jpg|Getting licked by Ickis Allgrown_up-chuckiefinster-.png All-Grown-Up-Season-5-Episode-2-Trading-Places.jpg Chuckie and Principle Pangborn.jpg Rugrats 2018 Wallpaper The 4th of July.jpg Happy Halloween Rugrats 2018.jpg D18B76D2-64B7-4B5C-9863-F8731C26876D.gif|Chuckie Finster form http://www.cooltoons2.com/rugrats/games/colourforms/ Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies.jpg Chuckie and Susie.gif Susie vs Angelica.jpg Susievsangelica.png Driving Miss Angelica.jpg Chuckie and Tommy are here to see him.JPG Chuckie vs the Potty.jpg Chuckie can't finding a new mommy.png 669955D6-BD1A-4D3D-9946-A6572CED10C8.png Chuckie funko.jpg Mystery Mini Chuckie.jpg Chas holding Chuckie.png Chuckie Finster-Pixeled.png Tommy's First Birthday promotional picture.gif Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Rugrats Happy Thanksgiving 2018.jpg Rugrats-Promo poster 1.gif Rugrats-Characters pack 2.gif Chuckie's Complaint.png Rugrats Chanukah promo.jpg Music.png The Legend of Satchmo.jpg Chuckie Finster-Back.png Chuckie Finster-Font.png Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Phil and Lil DeVille Back view promo.jpeg Chuckerfly.jpg Chuckie Grows.jpg Chuckie is Rich.png Chuckie Loses his glasses.jpg Chuckie's First Haircut.jpg Chuckie like doctor.jpg Chuckie-phil-kimi-lil-tommy-rugrats-in-paris-the-movie-2000.jpg Scared Chuckie.jpg Don't Worry Chuckie.jpeg Chuckie and Kimi.gif Rugrats Lost River Tommy & Chuckie Statues.jpg Chuckieslife.png Chuckie and Lil pretending they're a king and queen.jpg Rugrats Stu-Makers's Elves.jpg Rugrats-Siblings.jpeg Rugrats-Easter.jpeg Kimi kissing Chuckie.png Uneasy Rider.jpg Chuckie vs the Potty.jpg Rugrats Chuckie vs the Potty.jpg The babies rescued Angelica.jpg The Rugrats Movie Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica Figures dolls.jpg The Wild Wild West.jpeg Babysitting Fluffy.jpg Rugrats 4th of July.jpg Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Kimi Finster-Easter.png Rugrats Group (Without Phil and Lil).jpg Chuckie Finster with frog.png Some of the rugrats characters in 2018.png Angelica Pickles with camera and Chuckle Finster in 2018 .png Chuckie Finster 2018.png Rugrats.jpg Chuckie and Tommy.png Chuckie Doll.jpg Chuckie Said.jpeg All Grown Up group.jpg Lou and Boris Playing Cards.jpg Chuckie Finster - Falling.png Susie Angelica Kimi Dil Tommy and Chuckie highres character gallery Rugrats Nickelodeon Nick NickSplat.jpg Rugrats-rugrats-29976800-500-400.jpg 803826 rugrats-rugrats-wallpapers-29976868-fanpop 1280x1024 h.jpg Nicktoons Blanket.jpeg Rugrats Merry Christmas 2018.jpg Happy Red Heads Day!.jpeg Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles .png All Grown Up Promo.gif The Rugrats promo 02.png Happy Kwanzaa Day Rugrats 2018.jpg Happy Holidays Chuckie Rugrats 2018.jpg B34DC6FA-2679-43B8-A584-AAEC56FBD252.jpeg Shychuckie.jpeg Chuckiesitting.jpeg C0iR gzXgAEpasG.jpg Rugrats 2019 New Year Wallpaper.jpg Chickenpox Chuckie.png Chuckie Happy Valentine's Day Rugrats 2019.jpg Happy Valentine's Day Rugrats 2019 (1).jpg AGU Tommy and Chuckie.png AGU Tommy and Chuckie 1.png AGU Gang.png AGU Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica.png AGU Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, Angeica.png AGU Chuckie Finster - Running.jpg Finster Family.jpeg Diapies and Dragons.jpg Baby Power.jpg Chuckie 001.png Chuckie thinking.gif Chuckie Finster scared.jpg External links * Rugrats Wiki: Chuckie Finster Category:Rugrats characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Babies Category:Nerds Category:Cowards Category:Characters with glasses Category:Wimps Category:Characters in video games Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters with braces Category:Characters with red hair Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Nancy Cartwright Category:Protagonists Category:Christians